<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i was the moon, i would break all the rules by pepper_407</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613882">if i was the moon, i would break all the rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407'>pepper_407</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aroace Scott Mccall, Aromantic, Asexuality, Character Study, Gen, kind of lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with love is complicated, especially when you're not completely sure what love is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall &amp; Allison Argent, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if i was the moon, i would break all the rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Think about this as mostly canon until pre-season/early season but everything is all good but obviously a little au because Scott is aroace here<br/>the title is from human by orla gartland</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott has been in love with love since he was a child. He loved hearing about the prince and the princess falling in love or the knight in shining armour and the princess or the warrior girl and her loyal companion. Anyone falling in love was his sweet spot. And that didn't change as he grew up; when watching pokemon he longed for Ash and Misty to interact, he wanted to see it, to love it. And he didn't hide it as he went into his teen years, he knew that to survive he needed to not openly tell people he loved rom coms but he also wasn't going to let himself become anything like his father, unable to love or care in a real or loud way. He was nothing like that and made a conscious choice to tell Stiles and even his mom that he loved them because that was important and they need to hear it. And he thought not obsessively in the way that Stiles did, but always in the back (or front) of his mind about finding <em> the one </em> -or at least a girlfriend (or possibly another gender of significant other) who was a good person who he cared for.</p><p>So Scott didn't date. He knew he had a few chances but he just didn't really feel that pull towards any of them and it felt rude to go out with someone he hadn't thought about in that way before he realised they were options. He had kissed a girl once, it was at the first and pretty much only high school party he attended until he was turned. He wasn't drunk, he had barely had a cup of the beer, but he could see Stiles trying to flirt with someone and didn't want to get in the way so he very accidentally joined a game of spin the bottle, something he genuinely only thought happened in movies, he sat for a while, awkwardly in the circle, wondering if he should go find Stiles when the bottle landed on him and he looked up to see a pretty girl looking at him like he could say no and that's when he thought <em> why the hell not </em>and kissed her. </p><p>It was. Well, it was wet, well wet-ish. He felt the tip of a tongue before they both pulled away but her lips were pretty dry, as were his so It felt mostly like nothing. He assumes it was because they were both awkwardly positioned and because he didn't even know her name (at the time, he later found out it was Megan and that she was just in town visiting her cousin. They did not keep in touch). But the thing is Megan seemed to enjoy it, at least a little bit, maybe she was just drunk and giggly but either way, Scott was let down, he knew it was dumb to have so much riding on that kiss but he hadn't ever had a crush, not really, at least he didn't know. He didn't really care about celebrities, or at least their attractiveness and he didn't enjoy porn, he just thought it was gross and pretty boring. So even if he didn't quite know it was the time, he had a lot riding on that kiss. And whatever problem he thought maybe it would solve it actually did the exact opposite.</p><p>Scott's absolute favourite thing to do was cuddle with Stiles. He loved when they held each other tight and just slept, or listened to music or a podcast, usually of Stiles' choosing which meant true crime, and just lay there cuddling with each other. It started because, well Scott doesn't actually remember why, or even when it started but he will always be thankful for it. </p><p>He's not in love with Stiles. For a while, he thought, <em> maybe</em>. Because of the cuddling and because Scott can and does listen to him talk about literally anything and everything for hours and the fact that he is the only person (aside from his mother) that he loves. But it's not romantic, Scott is ninety-nine per cent sure of it, and he knows once he meets someone is genuinely into he will know one hundred per cent, but until that happens he keeps that one per cent opening because he still doesn't know for sure.</p><p>And then along came Allison. Perfect, but not actually perfect, which is exactly what made her so perfect, Allison. She changed his world, she was so much more beautiful than Scott had previously understood humans to be and when he gave her that pen he felt something, some kind of connection. And that was that.</p><p>Or at least that should've been that. but time went on and the need to persuade a romantic relationship seemed unnecessary, he needed her in his life, quite possibly in his pack -or potential pack, but the kissing and going on double dates and awkward family dinners that involved talks about sex were so out of Scott's comfort zone and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to be in that comfort zone. So they break up and then got back together and there was so much drama that really wasn't as reliant on them being boyfriend and girlfriend as everyone seemed to think but by the end of it all she was pack and he would die for her, and he really does love her. And it's only when everything has settled down he wonders why he doesn't actually want to "get her back" as Stiles keeps not so subtly hinting at him doing.</p><p>But Scott already has her back, he has her trust back, plus he gained Lydia as a friend that he wants to get closer to, he also thinks about Issac, Boyd &amp; Erica, they are people he has gone to school with and has been in his vague social circles for a long time and they are in a tough position that hopefully one day he can help them with, or they can help him. And of course, he thinks about his best friend, the person who really has been with him through everything, Stiles.</p><p>But Scott doesn't think he thinks about any of them <em>like that</em>. Whatever that means anyways. People just say you just know that you're in love, but do you just <em>know </em>when you have a crush on someone? He assumes so because everyone seems to be able to answer that question off the top of their heads without having to think about everyone they know in their age range and analyse their feelings for them.</p><p>So that probably means <em>something </em>and when he's ready Scott will do the research and be unsure and tell Stiles so he can do better research and then be just a little more sure. But for now, Scott wants to focus on being happy for once and being with the people he loves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>